Death Battle Episode 13: Omega Flowey vs Giygas
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Earthbound Vs Undertale! Will Omega Flowey get a G...A...M...E...O...V...E...R? Or will Giygas find out the meaning of kill or be killed?
DEATH BATTLE EPISODE 13:

Omega Flowey vs Giygas

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Backstories for bosses...every good boss needs one to show thier motives behind their actions.

Silver: Or they can be very fucked up on how they were created or made by their creators of the game!

Demon: Like Omega Flowey...the final boss in the neutral path from Undertale!

Silver: Or Giygas...the god that want to bring end to the world of Mother!

Demon: I'm Demon!

Silver: And im Silver Isaac!

Demon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: welcome to Undertale everyone! A beautiful place fill of monsters that want to hunt you down and collect your soul! But being a pacifist that you are, they'll all become your friends and join your adventure. Some of these monsters are pretty tough and scary but there's one being in that world whose so evil. So vile. So monsterous you will have nightmares of him! and that monster i-

(A smiling flower pops out the ground)

Flowey: Hi! I'm Flowey the Flower! Welcome to the Undeground!

Silver: AH! KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Demon: Don't worry it's just Flowey the flower, he can't hurt you.

Flowey: Oh yes I can! (Pellets form around them)

Silver: Like I said...Kill it with F #$ing fire!

Demon: But that's not the Flowey we're using...we're using his final form in the neutral path called Omega Flowey.

(Everything disappears that was going to kill them)

Silver: What's an Omega Flowey?

(Flowey Transformed into Omega Flowey)

Omega Flowey: HAHAHA!

Demon: That's...an Omega Flowey.

Silver: Jesus Christ! kill it with...with anything that can actually kill a thing like that!

Omega Flowey:

Age: ?

Weight: ?

Height: ?

Gender: Male

Birthplace: The Underground

Demon: Omega Flowey is the final boss in the neutral path of the famous RPG called Undertale. He is actually the weakest final boss in the game but he still a hassel. But there's a story behind this flower with thorns. People who haven't finished the game stopped reading right now because of spoilers. Flowey is actually the lost and presumed dead child Asriel Dremurr who was the son of Asgor and Toriel, who were the royal family of the Undertale, who has came back from death from his saved file and restarted the world multiple times to have his own fun. He literally can brake the fourth wall and says that he can go into peoples files and delete them or restart them at anytime. To Flowey all of this is just a game, and doesn't take a lot of stuff seriously, and enjoys the fight that he has with the mute Protagonist Frisk.

Silver: Flowey or Omega Flowey are powerful beings with silver tongues and can convince anyone to listen to him. He might seem like a nice little flower but he's a cold blooded killer who enjoys killing anyone who will get in his way. It's just like he says "It's kill or be killed". And he can also harness the power of 6 other lost souls of humans. And when he uses them to become more powerful then he was before. Showing his true potential in fighting.

Demon: And Omega Flowey has a few special things he uses when fighting in his forms. And trust me some of these things we've seen makes us wish we made them up. I mean they're just the weirdest attacks you can do.

Attacks;

-Pellets

-His vines

-hands forming circles

-bombs

-Flame thrower

Demon: And Omega Flowey just like his regular form has the power of Fourth wall awareness and able to change what happens during it. He can literally talk to the player about deleting his file meaning life to the character himself or the controller of the character. He knows this is a game and that's how he treats it. Being like that Omega Flowey doesn't care who he fight since he believes he could just delete them or restart their progress. But he's been foiled about that theory in the game multiple times in the pacifist and genocide route on multiple occasions. Also he has the power of SAVE and Load. Meaning he can restart anytime. but that is unfair so we won't be letting him use it. in death battle it's one life for both.

Silver: He has an amazing amount of abilities he have learned in his time of fighting.

Abilities:

-DETERMINATION

-Energy projectiles

-Soul Manipulation

-Time travel

-Time Manipulation

-can SAVE and Load

-Plant Manipulation

-Fire Manipulation

-Matter Manipulation

Silver: Omega Flowey has achieved amazing Feats during the time of Undertale!

Feats:

-Can break the fourth wall

-Can defeat and hold other enemies like sans

-has the power of six human souls

-Can be literally anywhere in the game

-Master manipulator

-Has zero remorse for whoever he fights

-Master strategist

Demon: But even though he has some good feats. He does weaknesses.

Weaknesses:

-Cocky

-Lost to a pacifist in a fight

-Asked for remorse even though he helped caused the genocide route

-He is still mortal even if he done godlike things

-Has been knocked away by a simple fire ball

Silver: But who cares about the weaknesses? Omega Flowey is still the most creepy, vile, sadistic creature I have ever seen in my life!

Flowey: Have you looked in the mirror lately? (Pops back down to the ground laughing)

Silver: (Getting held back by demon) Let me at him!

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Welcome back to earth of the Mother series everyone and this place has seen better days. Chaos and destruction has happened in this planet. It seemed hopeless for the human race to survive. Only a team of kids led by Ness can stop it in the mother series. But the biggest Question is who could have caused this problem? Someone evil and powerful to the core could have done this...so who did it?

Silver: Will it's no one other then the almighty god of chaotic himself...Giygas!

Giygas: (Deafeting Ness and his friends then says G...A...M...E...O...V..E...R)

Giygas:

Age: 80-90

Weight:?

Height:?

Gender: Male

Birthplace:?

Demon: Giygas is the adoptive son of two gods of destructions. Giygas is known for destroying and manipulating anything in his path just by being near it. He's a highly intellegnt being who has a mind far greater then any normal person. But has a emotional issues with his mother which caused alot of misfortune to him on seperate accasions. But besides that Giygas is a all powerful, all seeing god.

Silver: Giygas is an incrediable god. He has the powers to basically do anything. He has reality warping, objest animation, shielding, reanimation and so much more! Im pretty suprised that he lost to some kids. I mean...look atall the abilities and moves he has in his arsenal that im sure no normal person can survive from!

Abilities:

-Invulnerability

-Reanimation

-Object animation

-Reality Warping

-psychic abilities

-telepathy

-telekinesis

-Non-coropeal

-Omnipresence

-time manipulation

-Mind attacks

Silver: Im still wondering about how a being with these powers can be eaisly defeated by kids! I mean...it makes no sense! What did those kids used to be him.

Demon: They used music to defeat him.

Silver: What?

Demon: He is weak to the songs called Maria's Lullaby, The Eight Melodies, and Paula's Prayer. These songs are what can-

Silver: So your telling me that this all powerful, all seeing god of chaos can lose to some music!? really!? Thats the must stupidest thing i ever heard!

Demon: Will let me finish and ill explain...Giygas has an a emotional connecton to thse songs. The one called Maria's Lullaby was actually the name of his adoptive mother. And it's beacuse of this it brought Giygas to his doom. Only these three songs and preyer are the only things that can defeat Giygas.

Songs:

-Maria's Lullaby

-Paula's Prayer

-The Eight Melodies

Silver: But enough of songs and preyers, we still need to explain about Giygas strengths! Giygas is an incredible being. He can cause global chaos and destruction just by being near a planet! He's can survive planet busting attacks, and having an endless mind!

Demon:Now with thats done...lets get to his feats!

Feats:

-Can cause global chaos

-is a god

-known to be an unstoppable bieng

-only prayers and songs can kill him

Silver: But...he does have his own set of weaknesses.

Weakness:

-Maria's Lullaby

-Eight Melodies

-Paula's preyer

-Has died more then once

Demon: But it's doesn't matter...Giygas is still one of the most powerful beings in earth bound...theres a reason that he's called a god!

Giygas: G...A...M...E...O...V...E...R

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Ok the combatants are set lets settle this debate once and for all.

Silver: It's time for this out of this world Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

(At a mountain in the Underground)

Flowey:(With the six souls around him) Hehehe...finally...it's time for me to end this world! I'm finally going to have some fun!

(The whole sky fills up with pictures of Giygas and chaos starts to happen)

Flowey: What!? How is this happening? This is not what supposed to happen! Whose causing this!?

Giygas: (Appears in front of Flowey) M...E...

Flowey: Grrrr! No matter I'll just start a rese-What? (Sees his reset screen has an error on it) No...this isn't fair!

Giygas:...(Gets ready to attack Flowey)

Flowey: Looks like I need to get rid of you to have my fun! (Breaks the jars and absorbs the six souls) Now...time for the fight to begin! (Turns to Omega Flowey)

Giygas:S...T...A...R...T...

Omega Flowey: (Gets ready to attack)

FIGHT!

Omega Flowey: (Uses his Flame thrower to burn Giygas)

Giygas: (Uses Shielding) M...I...S...S...

Omega Flowey: (Sends a flurry of missiles to destroy the shield)

(the missiles are slowly breaking the shield)

Giygas: (Uses his psychics ability to move some of the missiles to Omega Flowey)

Omega Flowey: Oh ho! (Uses his vines to destroy the missiles)

Giygas: M...I...N...D...(Uses his mind attack)

Omega Flowey: (Grabs his screen which is having flashes of Giygas on it) Get out of my head!

Giygas: (Lifts Omega Flowey in the air and tosses him close to Snow din)

Omega Flowey: AHHHH! (Screams while flying through the air)

(At Snow din)

Omega Flowey: (Lands on one of the buildings) Ow! Grrr...he's making me mad now!

Giygas: (Appears in front of Omega Flowey)

Omega Flowey: (Throws his giant fist that actually hit Giygas)

Giygas: R...A...R...G...H (Screams in pain)

Omega Flowey: (Smiles) Take this! (Launches more missiles and fire at Giygas)

Giygas:( Quickly dodges the hits and uses his psychic abilities again)

Omega Flowey: Not again! (Fires more Missiles and fire at him) DIEEE!

Giygas:(Throws his missiles and fire back)

(The two strikes collide causing a huge explosion)

(At space looking at the Earth...Then it explodes from thier blast)

Omega Flowey: (Is nothing but a screen with the erroe sign on it)

Giygas: G...A...M...E...O...V...E...R (Dissappears)

KO!

(On the left Giygas is back on his world. On the left Omega Flowey is in pieces in space)

Silver: Damn that battle was crazy!

Demon: Agreed, The reason Giygas one this fight is beacuse Omega Flowey didn't know he need certain songs and preyers to defeat Giygas. Without that Giygas is practically unbeatable. And even without that Giygas is still more powerful then Omega Flowey in every way. He can survive against powerful plast, cause global choas with ease, and be able to bend reality itself. So with that Giygas can eaisily defeat Omega Flowey.

Silver: And anything Omega Flowey uses Giygas can throw right back or block it with his own abilities. So this fight was pretty one sided.

Demon: Giygas just beat Omega Flowey in power, skill, and durability.

Silver: Looks like this battle just blown up in Omega Floweys face!

Demon: The winner is Giygas!

(Death Battle Logo)

Silver: Netx time on Death Battle)

(Its dark but two words appears...it says "Season Finale" when two figures appear)

(I'll beat you one sixteenth of a picosecond...a giant orange brai


End file.
